Silver Bullet
by Skly
Summary: Set between 2x22 and 3x01. Just a little something my imagination popped out of a scene of 3x01. Hint: vibrator ;)


Bo was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and looked at the time: it was already half past ten, and the Akki she'd been tailing since Toronto was still nowhere to be seen. She first wanted to go check in the theatre she parked in front of, but Hale told her Akkis were usually working in trios, and she wasn't crazy enough to confront three horn-studded heads on her own. There had been leaks of Fae drugs in the human world lately, and the new Ash wanted all the dealers and their suppliers arrested fair and square. Hale asked her to gather some evidence before calling his contact there to arrest the blue-skinned demon with back-ups.

The Akki Bo had been tracking was only one of the dealers, not big enough in the game for her to receive any help from the Fae police – Dyson was already swamped with work anyway – but the demon was apparently supplying drugs to a lot of small dealers of Eastern Ontario, and maybe even Quebec. With Kenzi sick with the flu and Lauren incredibly busy with all the mafia corpses on her autopsy table, Bo had been on his tracks alone all the way until the town of Renfrew. Hale's contact here said the drug transactions usually occurred at night outside of the O'Brien Theatre. As she lost track of the demon earlier in the evening – but she really had to go pee, for Christ's sake! – she thought she would just wait there. That was already two hours ago, and she was starting to get impatient. And hungry.

She checked her phone for the umpteenth time: no new message. Kenzi had been half asleep when she last called her, and she didn't want to bother her again. Scrolling down her inbox, Bo couldn't help but chuckled again when she saw Lauren's last text message, sent over three hours ago: 'At least you won't have your hands in a Banana Slug Fae's stomach all evening. Miss you xox'

Bo and the blonde doctor had become…closer since the fight with the Garuda. Going out for drinks, flirting shamelessly, having pizza nights at the crackshack, toppling in bed together… it felt like they actually had another chance to start all over again. They were, _felt_ more at ease with each other, Bo could tell. Their lovemaking, while as intense as ever, had that soothing touch, that sultry, languid rhythm that made Bo want to stay in bed with the doctor all day, every day.

Wait, did she say lovemaking? Bo shook her head. They hadn't discussed relationships yet. Two weeks after the Garuda's defeat, less than a month after Nadia's death, it was still early for them to think about being together. Even though being away from Lauren for more than a few hours was mentally and physically exhausting for the succubus. She missed her laugh, her geek talk, their long conversations, and their cuddles on movie night (Kenzi had been adamant about the no-sex-on-the-couch rule after she found them topless while _Jungle Jeeves _was on).

Two nights ago, while they were relinquishing in the aftermaths of fantastic sex, they started talking toys. Bo chuckled at the memory.

"_So you used a bullet vibrator between your shifts at the hospital? For stress release? Seriously?"_

_The two of them were spread all over the bed, completely bare, Lauren's back against Bo's breasts. The blonde was entangling their fingers together, caressing the soft digits she seemed to never get enough of._

"_What? I was too exhausted to do anything, let alone dating anyone after work… It was small, efficient and fairly quiet, you know?"_

_Bo giggled, brushing her lips against her collarbone._

"_Did you ever get caught?"_

"_Oh, a few times", admitted Lauren, chuckling. But I always made the ladies who caught me very happy with the vibrator as well. I think I even started a trend."_

_Bo burst out laughing, hugging Lauren tighter._

"_You." She kissed the blond woman's neck. "You are crazy" – another kiss – "and adorable" – another peck, this time with a twist of her tongue – "and I want you to show me how you use your vibrator someday." _

_Lauren turned around and kissed her slowly, gazing dreamily at her. _

"_Oh, that's a promise I'm very willing to make."_

Bo smiled at the happy memory. It was one of those nights where she felt like when she thought she couldn't love Lauren more than she already did, she was proven wrong.

She sighed once again, gave in and grabbed her phone.

'I'm bored :( '

She didn't have to wait another minute until she saw a response from her human lover.

'Aaw babe. Maybe there's something in the back pocket of your purse that could help you release the stress?'

She frowned. "What the…" She reached for her purse in the back seat, fumbling with the back pocket's zipper.

She found two things she was sure she hadn't put there: a special cleaning lotion, and a small, dark little plastic bag with a note attached to it. _In case you miss me on your stakeouts. Love, L._

Bo opened the bag and raised her eyebrows, smirking. Inside the bag were a silver bullet vibrator and a battery.

She felt her hunger suddenly stirring once again. She was not one to not follow the doctor's order after all…

"Fuck", she gasped, feeling her walls clenching around the vibrator.

She thought it was going to be swallowed whole, the silver bullet burning, melting until it would implode into her. She imagined Lauren's fingers caressing her skin, then pushing through her, teasing and rubbing on every unimaginable sensitive spots of her body and core.

"Lauren…"

She could smell the mix of honey and citrus that always seemed to emanate from the doctor, could feel the blond hair on her neck and breasts… fuck, she could almost _taste_ her.

She closed her eyes even tighter and saw her lover's lustful gaze meeting her own, and her sexy smirk, that smirk that appeared only when she was about to…

Lauren was slowly going down on her, flickering her tongue all the way down until it was playing with her clit, while two of her perfectly slender fingers kept stroking in deep, fluid motions.

Bo came hard, Lauren's name on her lips and her right hand clenching the gearstick. She cried out a few incoherent words before coming again, and again, each orgasm leaving a vivid picture of Lauren against her, in her, under her. …

When her core started to feel sore, she removed the buzzing vibrator, her body still trembling with pleasure.

She held the glistening bullet, head swinging lazily from side to side. She was used to multiple orgasms, but with Lauren she always felt well spent, her hunger somehow satisfied despite the lack of feeding. This time was no different.

Just as she turned off the small vibrator, another buzzing sound got her attention. She reached for her phone, temporarily forgotten on the passenger seat.

'Having fun? Can't wait til you come back'

Bo grinned.

'Can't wait to come with your other toys doctor…'

**The end.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
